


The Seventh

by Mrs_Cormorant_Beeks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Cormorant_Beeks/pseuds/Mrs_Cormorant_Beeks
Summary: Scarlet is accused of being a witch and is rescued by witches. She finds she has more in common with them than she thought.





	The Seventh

**Author's Note:**

> artistic liberty taken because I don't know anything about plants, spells or magic.

Scarlet was woken suddenly at the sound of her door crashing open. She sat up, squinting her eyes against the dark. At the foot of her bed her cat, Mr Mouser mewed in a concerned tone and Scarlet petted his head, hushing him quietly.  
As she put her bare feet to the cold floor her bedroom door went the same way as the door to the cottage and two burly men stood in it carrying a torch  
“Mistress Envy, you are accused a witch and must come with us!”  
“Wh what? I beg your pardon?”  
One of the men moved swiftly forward and taking her arm, pulled Scarlet roughly from her bed. Mr Mouser leapt to the floor hissing and the second man thrust his torch toward him  
“Call your familiar off or I will burn you both where you stand” he snarled  
Still confused Scarlet shooed her cat from the room and he ran out tail swishing. Scarlet stood shivering in her nightgown, the brutish hand of her captor still tightly enclosing her arm  
“I don’t understand”  
“You are accused a witch. You must come with us to be detained until your trial”  
Scarlet looked into the unforgiving eyes of the men and realised she would not be able to argue with them. She decided she would have to co operate and hopefully be able to make sense of the situation when she had less thuggish loathsome people to speak to,  
“May I get dressed first?”  
“The devil will keep you warm”  
So dressed only in her nightgown, bare feet freezing on the cold earth Scarlet was led through the village to the courthouse. As they walked she tried again to ask how she came to be dragged from her bed  
“Pray, tell me how I have been accused I beg you”  
“Do not plead your innocence, witch. All have seen the failure of the Charles’ smallholding to thrive this season. Since you began consorting with your devil’s familiar as their neighbour, living unnaturally without a husband”  
“I have done nothing”  
One of the men pushed her, nearly sending her to the ground as she tripped over her own feet  
“Shut your mouth. Save your lies for the magistrate”  
Scarlet stayed silent as they finished their journey to the court house. Tears rolled gently down her cheeks as she wondered how she had come to be in this situation and worried about her poor cat, who had been her faithful companion.  
She was roused from her contemplation as they arrived at the courthouse and her captors banged hard on the door  
“We have the witch”  
There was the sound of a key turning then the big door creaked open and a weaselly face peered round it. The owner of the face pushed the door further open and beckoned them in. He grinned revealing crooked rat like teeth. There was no kindness in his eyes.  
“I will take her from here then. Your duty is done. The magistrate will recompense you in the morning”  
He ushered the men out as Scarlet stood, trying to take in her surroundings. It was dark, only lit by one torch, but she could see a large door at the end of the short corridor, and another to the side and it was towards this one that the weasel faced man now directed her.  
Beyond the door were dark stairs leading down and Scarlet was sent ahead, her new gaoler poking her in the back keeping her moving and fearful of falling. Directly at the foot of the stairs was a barred gate, shoving her aside the gaoler took a large key from his pocket and unlocked the gate. He made a mock bow as he beckoned Scarlet inside, slamming it closed and locking it behind her.  
Scarlet stood her hands wrapped around the bars, her alabaster white skin standing out against the black metal.  
“How long am I to be here?”  
Her gaoler sniggered unpleasantly  
“The magistrate will see you tomorrow, but I wouldn’t wish it to come too soon, my pretty little witch”  
With that he turned and climbed the stairs. As the door at the top closed behind him, the cell was plunged into darkness and a whimper escaped Scarlet’s lips.  
She stood there for a while crying quietly trying to find some strength, but just feeling cold, confused and hopeless, and when she thought again about Mr Mouser who was probably feeling as alone and confused as she was, Scarlet couldn’t help a loud sob escaping her.  
“Hey girl, enough weeping now”  
Scarlet’s cry became a little scream as the voice came from the darkness behind her. She turned slowly, straining her eyes to see into the back of the cell. The voice came again,  
“Hold a moment, while I try to….. Ah there we go”  
Suddenly there was a warm yellow glow and as Scarlet watched a woman stepped forward her hands cupped around the light,  
“Come a bit closer girl, it’ll warm you a bit”  
Scarlet was more confused then ever. This woman seemed to be holding this source of warmth and light, but there was nothing it could be coming from and why was it not burning her hands? She hesitated for a moment, but the woman smiled and her eyes were kind and friendly and Scarlet needed to feel kindness more than anything right now so she put her concerns to one side and stepped forward into the warmth of the light.  
Immediately she stopped shivering, wondering how such a small yellow glow could emanate such heat. She looked up into the face of the woman,  
“Your hands, how can you not be hurt?”  
“Oh, it’s easy when you know the trick” she smiled back  
“I am Tatianna, who might you be, and what bought you here?”  
Scarlet could not help the tears that fell again  
“I have been accused a witch” she sniffed sorrowfully and was surprised when Tatianna laughed loudly  
“Well well well! You are accused, and so am I! But I do believe one of us is more likely cast a spell don’t you?”  
Scarlet looked properly at Tatianna for the first time as she stood in the light from her own hands, and saw that she was dressed just as you would imagine a witch to be. She gasped.  
“You, you are a witch!”  
Tatianna smiled happily  
“I am indeed. But you should know, my dear that we are not all as bad as these people would have you believe”  
Scarlet did not know what to believe. After she had been so roughly awoken everything had been so confusing, but for now she decided to put her trust in the one person who had been kind to her since then.  
“My name is Scarlet. I am not a witch, just a maiden living alone with only my cat for company. I have done nothing wrong to anyone and I do not understand why they accuse me”  
Tatianna laughed bitterly  
“They do not need reason to lay blame for their own errors at the feet of others, rather than shedding their ignorance and solving their problems themselves. Come, dear, there is a bed of sorts at the back of the cell. Let’s sit and you can wrap yourself in the blanket”  
Scarlet, who had been visibly shivering as the yellow light in Tatianna’s hands began to fade, gladly followed her to where the bed was. She sat drawing her feet up under her while Tatianna gathered up the rather moth eaten blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
“Sadly I cannot burn the light for long, but do not fear, I will not allow you before the magistrate in only a nightgown!”  
With this statement Tatianna began to twirl slowly in a circle and as she gradually moved faster and faster peeled layers of clothing from herself dropping them at her feet. When she slowed to a halt Scarlet was amazed to see that Tatianna was still clothed in exactly the same way as she had been before she removed the things, she was now picking up and holding out to her.  
Scarlet took them gingerly, as if she expected them to burst into flames. She now had a simple purple dress with slippers that matched and a red shawl to put around her shoulders. She dressed in them, keeping her nightgown on to serve as an under garment, and also just in case these new clothes disappeared as easily as they had appeared  
“Thank you so much. I do not understand how you did it, nor why you are being so kind, but I do thank you”  
Tatianna smoothed down her crinkly black skirt smiling again  
“As I said, we witches are not as bad as you may have been taught to believe. Now we should rest. We need to be ready for the magistrate ion the morning. Come, we will lie together. If we sleep still we will not fall”  
She lay down on the bed and Scarlet carefully positioned herself next to her. They lay facing one another, their breath mingling above them as they slept.

The next morning they woke to the clanging of the cell door being unlocked and opened. The same weaselly faced man was there carrying a tray with two cups on it. He placed it carelessly on the floor whilst informing the women that the magistrate would be along within the hour so they had better make sure they were ready. Then he left, locking the gate behind him.  
Tatianna fetched the cups of water and together they sat on the bed drinking it slowly  
“What do you think the magistrate will do?” asked Scarlet fearfully  
“I’ve not been in this situation before, but I am looking forward to finding out” smiled Tatianna “Do not be fearful. I do not intend to allow a pumped up official to harm us”  
There was a fierce determination in Tatianna’s eyes which made Scarlet feel both nervous and safe at the same time.  
“I hope he does not take to long to arrive. I will feel better once it is over with”  
The next hour was spent in relative silence as both women dealt with the wait in their own way. Tatianna did not seem particularly concerned as she tidied her clothes, then lounged gracefully on the bed. In one hand, she held a black pointed hat which she twirled casually while smirking slightly.  
Meanwhile Scarlet paced anxiously around the cell with frequent glances towards the door.  
Eventually they heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and they both hurried towards the door,  
“Step back and give respect to the magistrate” the weaselly man spoke as he put the key in the lock.  
Tatianna and Scarlet moved to the back of the cell. Scarlet bowed her head respectfully, but Tatianna looked directly at them as she placed the hat on her head and grinned at the magistrate as he entered the cell.  
He stood in front of them looking then up and down, his eyes lingering on Tatianna, as she met his gaze her chin tilted defiantly. He made no comment but sneered at her before speaking to them both  
“You have been accused witches, and it is obvious to me you are of that evil ilk”  
“But good sir I beg you….” Scarlet tried to interrupt  
The magistrate silenced her with a raise of his hand  
“Enough, witch! I have seen all I need. You will be held here until the witch finder arrives and decides how you will be punished on the level of your crimes”  
Scarlet dropped her head, defeated and the magistrate left followed by the gaoler who did not forget to lock the cell door behind them.  
Tatianna surprised Scarlet by laughing.  
“I do not see cause for laughter, Mistress Tatianna. The magistrate would not even listen to me and I have no doubt the witch finder will be more determined in his belief. Why did you choose to dress so? “  
Tatianna smoothed down the folds in her black skirt and tidied the frills of her equally black blouse. She flicked her hat onto the bed, then turned to Scarlet smiling kindly  
“My dear, I told you when we first met, that witches are not all that you have been taught. You see us like this. All in black and evil, and some of us are it’s true. But a lot of us are not and I have become bored of living in shadows. I wanted to make folk see me and then perhaps have a chance to speak and be heard. I am sorry, you believe you have been tarnished by my presence here, but it has become obvious to me that once the word has been uttered about any woman, the mind of the men is made up. Now might not be the time for public protest after all.  
But fear not! I do not intend the witch finder to find us here”  
Scarlet was more confused than ever, but she recalled the clothes she was wearing appearing from nowhere as Tatiana spun and couldn’t help trusting in her,  
“How will we escape him?”  
Tatianna grinned and tapped the side of her nose,  
“Leave that to me”

They spent the rest of the day quietly, Scarlet worrying about the future while Tatianna sat deep in thought. As the afternoon light began to slip into dusk their gaoler appeared with bread and water. Once again he put the tray on the floor and left, grinning through the bars at them as he locked the door,  
“Gonna need a good couple of stakes for you two”  
As he started up the steps Tatianna flicked a finger carelessly in his direction and he tripped, going down hard to his knees on the stone step. He cursed loudly and glared back over his shoulder. He seemed to think twice about saying anything further to the women in the cell however and just carried on up the stairs mumbling angrily to himself.  
Tatianna carried the tray to the bed and she and Scarlet sat next to one another as they nibbled on the stale bread and sipped the water. Tatianna grimaced at the hunk of bread in her hand and turned to Scarlet  
“I believe we shall leave tonight. I have a desire for proper food! I hope you will agree to accompany me?”  
Scarlet looked into her eyes and did not hesitate in nodding her agreement enthusiastically. The longer she spent in this woman’s company the more she trusted her and was fascinated by her. Plus Scarlet believed totally that Tatianna could get herself out of this awful place, and she had no intention of being left behind!

As dusk turned to full dark Tatianna became very quiet, focusing her energies inward and Scarlet sat patiently waiting to see what would happen, prepared for any instruction her new friend may give her.  
Suddenly Tatianna sprang towards the cell door and clasped her hands around the lock, which fell silently open. She beckoned Scarlet to follow her and together they moved quickly up the stairs and to the main door where Tatianna repeated her action with the lock and they stepped into the night. Scarlet looked fearfully behind her expecting to be pursued, but Tatianna laughed  
“Do not worry. Our weaselly faced gaoler will find he’s sleeping uncommon deeply tonight. All the same we should make haste. Come and I will introduce you to my sisters”  
She led the way out of the village, through the woods to a low hill behind them. The hill had trees growing thickly up its side and as Tatianna led them into the trees Scarlet found herself instantly disorientated and clasped Tatianna’s hand to keep from getting lost.  
Just when Scarlet was convinced they were going to roam the wooded hillside for ever they came to a clearing in which stood a large lodge. Scarlet hesitated, but Tatianna smiled reassuringly and holding her hand tightly, led her towards the building  
“Do not worry. You will be fine with me”  
They hurried across the grass until they stood before the thick wooden door. Tatianna knocked several times in some sort of pattern then stood back  
“We must be patient, but they will come “  
She was more nervous than she wanted Scarlet to see about how her coven sisters would receive her, but was determined that they would allow her to stay.  
Eventually the door swung slowly inwards and a head topped with bright pink curls peered round it  
“You’ve bought company?”  
“Yes, Alyssa I have. Can she enter?”  
“Nina says bring her into the meeting hall and wait for Yvie”  
Alyssa frowned suspiciously at Scarlet as she opened the door wider for them to enter. She closed it behind them drawing a long bolt across it. The sound of it banging into place made Scarlet jump and Tatianna laughed, patting her gently on the arm,  
“Don’t worry my dear. This lock is to keep folk out not in!”  
Alyssa cast another unhappy look in Scarlet’s direction and muttered  
“Yes, supposed to keep us safe from strangers...”  
Tatianna decided now was not the time to get involved in an argument with her sister and strode ahead leading Scarlet to the central meeting room.  
Nina was waiting for them there, sitting at the long table which had steaming cups of tea and oat biscuits laid out on it. She called the two women over,  
“Come, sit. Take tea and eat. That walk from the village can seem long and exhausting. Come now, rest and Tati, you can tell me how you found your young cohort and why you chose to bring her here”  
As Scarlet enjoyed sitting in a proper chair and drinking a good wholesome hot drink Tatianna explained about her arrest after walking through the village dressed as a witch and casting a couple of harmless spells, to which Nina couldn’t help but laugh, and of how after a night in the cell Scarlet had turned up falsely accused. She had felt an infinity with her and an obligation to get her to safety.  
“Of course” Nina smiled kindly at Scarlet “The final decision will be Yvie’s, but you may stay while we discuss that. It’s late now and Yvie has instructed me to settle you for the night. She will meet you tomorrow. Tatianna I’m sure you will not mind Scarlet sharing your room?”  
“Not at all! Come on Scarlet, lets get ourselves a decent sleep!”  
Scarlet stood and followed Tatianna from the room. As they left Nina called out to her  
“Don’t worry about your cat my dear. He will find his way back to you”  
Scarlet caught her breath. She hadn’t mentioned her Mr Mouser, although he had been on her mind ever since they had left the village. She reminded herself these women were unashamed witches, despite how ordinary and friendly they were!

Tatianna led Scarlet to her room, which was surprisingly well furnished compared to the sparseness of the meeting hall. A large bed covered with a thick eiderdown took up the majority of the space, but there was also a dressing table with a gold edged mirror and a velvet covered stool. Next to that was a wash stand, a jug of water waiting to fill it, and at the end of the bed stood a big trunk with a fur covering it.  
Tatianna turned down the covers on the bed and plumped the goose down pillows,  
“We’ll have to share, but as you can see its a big bed. And an improvement on our cell, I think you’ll agree?”  
Scarlet laughed gently  
“It certainly is. Thank you so much for your hospitality”  
“Do not be too quick to thank me, my dear. We still have to go before Yvie and the other coven sisters to see whether you can stay. But for now shall we enjoy a decent sleep?”  
She had shed her clothing and was climbing into the bed as she spoke. Scarlet was exhausted from their walk and all the fear before it. She had no desire to resist the call of the warm bed and soft pillows, so quickly followed Tatianna’s example.  
They both snuggled into the bed, enjoying the comfort of the thick mattress and warm covers on their skin, and in no time were sleeping peacefully next to one another.

Scarlet woke the next morning warm beneath the weight of the eiderdown, and stretched out enjoying the moment before full wakefulness took her. The sun shone in through a window making her squint and she threw her legs out the bed, sitting up. Tatianna stirred behind her,  
“Did you sleep well my dear?”  
“Oh I did! My own bed in my cottage is not as comfortable as this!” Scarlet could not contain the wide smile that spread across her face  
Tatianna jumped from the bed and flung open the big chest  
“Find some clothes in there. I shall wash first”  
She stood naked at the wash stand shivering at the cold water poured from the jug. Scarlet was suddenly aware that she too was naked, having climbed into bed that way, following her host’s example. She wondered why she felt no embarrassment or shame at her exposure, but thought maybe it was because Tatianna was in the same state and left it at that. She busied herself rummaging through the chest and found a simple green smock which she laid out on the bed before taking her turn at the wash stand. The water was freezing but exhilarating as she splashed it over herself. By the time she had dried off Tatianna was in her clothes, another black dress, but long and pretty with lace,  
“Come, hurry. They will be waiting for us. The sisters all tell me I should not have such a comfortable bed. I am always late!”  
Scarlet threw the smock over her head, shaking it down as she slipped her feet into her slippers,  
“I’m ready” she felt nervous again, unsure of how she would be received by the rest of the coven and still half convinced she would end the day as a frog.  
Tatianna squeezed her hand,  
“Don’t worry, I keep telling you we are not all that bad” she laughed pulling Scarlet along to the meeting hall.

When they got to the meeting hall the other witches were already seated around the table. A large raven perched on the back of the chair at the head of the table. This was where the supreme of the coven, Yvie sat watching them quietly as they made their way across the room. At Yvie’s right was Nina and on her left, Shuga. Katya was next to her and Alyssa next to Nina. Tatianna and Scarlet took seats at the opposite end of the table.  
“Welcome back Tatianna, I see your adventure bore unexpected fruit”  
Yvie smiled in Scarlet’s direction as she spoke  
“Yes mistress supreme. This poor sister found herself sharing my cell accused of the crime that we too suffer for. I feel we owe her our protection”  
Alyssa stood and spoke angrily  
“Why would we offer protection to one of those who persecute us! Ask this human what she thought of us before she needed our help! She would be just like those others who are happy to ask our help if they need healing, but would stand and watch us burn the very next day!”  
Nina put a calming hand on Alyssa’s arm encouraging her to sit down again  
“Those are strong words, sister. Let’s hear what the maid has to say before we judge” she looked at Yvie who nodded her agreement  
“Speak up girl”  
The raven shook it’s wings and squawked  
“Tell us your story!”  
Yvie turned to the bird, a finger pressed to her lips  
“Shhh Envy.” she motioned to Scarlet “But dear girl, do tell”  
Scarlet stood and faced the witches, trying not to tremble  
“I thank you for giving me safety, and especially I thank Tatianna for the absolute kindness she has shown me since my arrest. I am just a single maid quite new to this village. I have a small garden where I have been trying to grow vegetables and herbs to eat. I do not know why my neighbours believed I am a witch, although I know some chickens became diseased and died, and perhaps their garden was not growing as well as mine.”  
Katya snorted “That’s enough”  
Yvie quietened her with a look and waved at Scarlet to continue  
“I am ashamed to say, I have accepted the view that witches are bad and only wish us mischief. But I have seen nothing to support this view and I am forced to reconsider my opinions. I certainly mean you no harm and would not intentionally cause it”  
Katya spoke up again  
“Intent or not, your presence could be enough to lead trouble here!”  
“The humans have never given us reason to trust their intentions” Alyssa added  
Scarlet was not sure what else she could say so slowly sat down. Tatianna slammed her hand down on the table,  
“This innocent maid does not wish us harm, and I do not believe she has any harm in her! She is being persecuted and if we send her back to the village she will perish!” she glared at the other witches.  
Shuga smiled across at Scarlet and spoke gently  
“You certainly do not seem to have mischief at heart” she directed her gaze to Yvie, “I get a good vibe from her, sister”  
“Thank you, Shuga you know I have great trust in your instincts”  
Yvie then addressed the rest of the coven  
“Sisters, for now I feel we should give Scarlet sanctuary. I do not disbelieve what Tatianna tells us of the probable outcome if we return her, and as I said Shuga’s vibes are rarely wrong. However I take our sisters’ concerns seriously and we may have to find somewhere else to send her”  
She stood and moved gracefully round the table and kissed Scarlet on the cheek  
“Welcome Scarlet”  
The rest of the coven all stood and followed their leader’s example walking up to Scarlet and saying welcome, even those who still eyed her suspiciously as they passed. Last of all Envy flew from her mistresses chair and landed on Scarlet’s shoulder, proclaiming  
“Welcome” before flying back to Yvie  
Scarlet dropped a curtsey to the witches standing around her  
“I thank you, truly”  
As she spoke a scratching sound came from the widow across the big room and everyone turned in that direction. Nina hurried over and without hesitation lifted the latch and swung it inward. As she stepped back a large cat jumped through, landing daintily despite it’s size, and ran across the room straight to Scarlet where it began twirling round her ankles purring loudly. Scarlet gasped happily  
“Mr Mouser!!” However did you find me?”  
She scooped him up smothering him with kisses until he wriggled from her grasp. He sprang onto the table and sat regarding all the women placidly.  
“Mewow”  
Scarlet giggled girlishly and clapped her hands at the sound of her cat  
“I can’t believe he found me all the way in these woods! Why Tatianna and I seemed hopelessly lost before we came upon the clearing”  
Nina stroked Mr Mouser’s head gently,  
“Our animals have a way of finding us, when we are special to them” she seemed to look pointedly at Yvie as she spoke. A look that was not lost on Katya  
“Sometimes a cat is just a cat looking for somewhere warm, Nina”  
Nina laughed and shooed the cat from the table  
“Of course, of course! Scarlet why don’t you take your cat to the kitchen. There will be some leftover soup in the pot I am sure he will enjoy. Just follow the hallway to the back and you will find it”  
Scarlet picked her pet up once again,  
“Thank you”  
As she left the room Envy squawked  
“Welcome cat”  
After Scarlet left the meeting hall carrying Mr mouser carefully in her arms, Yvie addressed the coven,  
“So sisters, what do we make of our visitor?”  
She sat back in her seat and waited for their responses. Nina spoke first,  
“The significance of her cat finding us despite the enchantment should not be lost on us, and I would like to have time to watch them together, and maybe some time alone with the cat”  
Katya snorted  
“Animals are often immune to the enchantment of lost places, as you well know Nina. And a pet will find it’s master as that is where it knows it’s comforts come from. We should not be too eager to bring strangers from the village here”  
Alyssa chipped in  
“We have found a safe place here, and I am in no hurry to repeat the tragedy that bought us here” she watched Tatianna closely as she spoke  
Tatianna stood with her arms folded defensively in front of her,  
“No one feels the pain of that more than I, sister as I am sure all in this room will agree. But Scarlet was led to me for a reason. As soon as I saw her I felt a sisterhood with her. We should let her stay and see what develops!”  
Yvie looked to Shuga  
“You say you have a good vibe from this girl?”  
Shuga nodded,  
“She definitely has a good heart. I can see it in her aura. It would be cruel to send her back to her fate”  
Nina spoke up again  
“And there are tests that can be done while she is with us.”  
Yvie stood and approached Tatianna. She took her hands and looked directly into her eyes,  
“Are you sure, my dear, that you are not looking for someone to ease your loneliness? It has been hard on all of us since we lost Ariel, but especially you”  
Tatianna returned Yvie’s gaze defiantly  
“Of course I miss my friend! And she is irreplaceable! But the coven is missing it’s seventh, and maybe Scarlet was sent to us to close our circle. We cannot deny the signs because we are scared”  
She glared at Alyssa and Katya as she spat out the last sentence.  
Yvie placed a calming hand on her and held up the other to silence the room,  
“I have decided. We will let Scarlet stay, but we will over the next few weeks set the seven trials for her. And Nina will have some interactions with the potential familiar. During this time we will all treat her with kindness, and at the end of it we will either join her to our coven or send her somewhere safe to begin her human life again. Are we agreed?”  
No one in the room was inclined to disagree with their supreme so it was settled.

Tatianna wasted no time hurrying to find Scarlet in the kitchen, where she was kneeling on the floor watching Mr Mouser delicately lapping a saucer of soup. She looked up as Tatianna entered the room, the question showing in her nervous expression  
“Do not worry, dear one. The sisters have agreed that you may stay for the time being”  
Scarlet stood and clasped her friend’s hand  
“Oh thank you!”  
“Now, it is Shuga’s turn to prepare breakfast and she does not like to share the kitchen. Let me show you around the lodge properly then we will ask Yvie if there is anything we can do today”  
Scarlet smiled her agreement and Tatianna proceeded to lead her around showing her everyone’s bedrooms, the bathrooms, the library and the spell room. Scarlet lingered a while in the last two rooms, looking in wonder at all the books and potion making equipment. The library had two very comfortable looking chairs and she could picture herself curled up in one, Mr Mouser on her lap, reading on of the many volumes that lined the walls. The spell room unnerved her slightly, with all the strange looking vials and bottles, but she was also strangely fascinated by them, but before she could give in to the urge to pick up the glass containers and inspect the contents Tatianna pulled her away  
“Come, let’s see what Yvie has for us to do”

The last room on the tour had a small crooked door the two women had to crouch down to enter, but beyond that door was an unexpectedly normal sized room, the walls lines with books and parchments interspersed with mysterious bottles and urns. In the centre of the room was a table littered with more oddments of parchment and jars of things Scarlet could not identify. Envy was perched on a high backed chair by the table with Yvie in it’s seat. She fed him a worm as she beckoned the women forward,  
“Are you settling in well Scarlet?”  
“Oh yes, thank you. It is wonderful here!”  
Yvie laughed,  
“Well we certainly like it, and I welcome your enthusiasm. Now, what brings you both to my room?”  
“Mistress Supreme, I wondered whether there was any task Scarlet and I might help with while we wait for Shuga to take ages with breakfast”  
“Shuga does take her time in that kitchen” chuckled Yvie “but what she produces is always worth the wait! Perhaps you would like to take Scarlet into the woods to find plants and herbs for our spells and for our cooking”  
she winked at Scarlet and gave a small, but significant nod to Tatianna  
“We would love to would we not Scarlet?”  
“Of course”  
“Come then. Lets fetch a basket. The fresh air will only increase our appetite and appreciation for breakfast when it comes! Thank you Yvie”  
Tatianna and Scarlet hurried back to their bedroom where Tatianna found a basket full of stockings waiting for repair which she tossed onto the bed, before leading the way out of the lodge and into the surrounding woods.

At first as they began their walk Scarlet kept nervously looking behind her, as if she expected the clearing and the lodge to disappear, remembering how hard it had been to find it after their escape from the village. Tatianna noticed her glances and reassured her  
“Don’t worry, Scarlet my dear. We will not lose our way. Now you have been welcomed into our home the glamour will have little effect on you. Enjoy the fresh morning air and let us see what useful things we find”  
Scarlet allowed herself to relax and enjoy the quiet of the woods as she wandered through the long grass feeling the dew dampen her slippers. She caught sight of a tint bright blue flower nestled amidst a patch of daisies and plucked it carefully,  
“How pretty is this?” she declared holding it up for Tatianna to see  
Tatianna grinned and bought the basket over for the flower to be added to the various plants she had already found. The bright blue stood out against the rest of the contents,  
“That is a lucky find, Scarlet! Shuga will be pleased that”  
They continued their walk for a while longer, both women finding plants and flowers that seemed interesting, some of which Tatianna rejected and some she gasped in delight at. One of these was a dark green ragged leaf, which even though it looked ugly and unappetising Scarlet had still felt drawn to pick.  
Tatianna’s stomach growled gently and she took Scarlet’s hand,  
“Come, breakfast must be ready now. I think Yvie will be pleased with our efforts this morning”  
They ran hand in hand through the woods back to the lodge. When went through the big entrance door they could hear the sounds of breakfast being set out in the meeting room, but before joining the others Tatianna and Scarlet bought their basket to Yvie’s room, once again crouching down to squeeze through her strange crooked door. Tatianna placed the basket on the table in front of Yvie. Envy flew from his perch on the chair and landed precariously on the handle of the basket.  
“Good pickings” he squawked  
Yvie looked carefully through the contents, then looked up and nodded at Tatianna,  
“You have been very productive sisters. Take your bounty to the spell room then join the others for breakfast”  
As they hurried along the hallways Scarlet giggled quietly  
“It made me happy that Yvie addressed me as sister. How is it I already feel so at home here? With witches!”  
Tatianna joined her laughter, but stopped herself from telling Scarlet that perhaps she was a sister, as she thought about how easily she had found those special and enchanted plants that human’s almost always didn’t see unless they caught them in the corner of their eye. Instead she reminded her new friend that they were starving and must hurry to breakfast before Katya finished off all the acorn porridge!

In the meeting hall the long table was laden with steaming bowls of porridge and various breads and fruits, each place set with a wooden bowl and spoon and a plate. All the other witches were already seated so Tatianna and Scarlet slipped quickly into the remaining places. Tatianna pulled one of the big bowls of porridge towards them and ladled a generous helping into their dishes, then grabbed a small jar of honey and drizzled a little over the porridge  
“Try it” she beamed at Scarlet  
Scarlet took and spoonful of the porridge as she looked over the table  
“Oh my goodness, this is delicious. And all this food just for breakfast! Do you always eat with such luxury?”  
Tatianna grinned “Only when it’s Shuga’s turn to prepare the meal. On my day you find an apple and lumpy porridge”  
Scarlet still felt a bit unsure and shy around the other women, but she made herself speak to Shuga across the table  
“This breakfast is splendid, I thank you for your efforts. I have never tasted porridge as good as this”  
Shuga smiled back at her  
“You are most welcome. I will show you the recipe at some time if you like”  
she nudged Katya who was sitting next to her,  
“See, this is how you show appreciation, sister”  
Katya looked up from her bowl and laughed  
“Surely the amount of your porridge I fill myself with is appreciation enough!”  
she glanced in Scarlet’s direction and added pointedly  
“Sister’s know we appreciate one another, we do not need to constantly voice that which is known”  
Scarlet blushed and bent her head back to her bowl. Tatianna threw an angry look at Katya, then turned to Yvie at the head of the table  
“Mistress Supreme did we not agree to treat our guest with kindness?”  
Yvie nodded  
“We did, it is true and I hope Scarlet feels safe and welcome here?”  
Scarlet nodded vehemently  
“Oh I do, thank you”  
“Good I am pleased, but you must forgive my sisters if they are wary of newcomers. As you are aware we are not generally well received by humans”  
“I do understand and I hope I will eventually be a friend to you all”  
Everyone settled back to enjoying their breakfast. Scarlet was sad that some of the witches seemed determined not like her, but she reminded herself that only a few days ago she would never have trusted a witch and firmly believed that they were only interested in causing mischief to the village.

As breakfast finished and the witches began collecting up the dishes Scarlet offered to help with the washing up and as it was Nina’s turn to clean she was happy to accept. Together they carried the empty bowls plates and spoons to the kitchen and placed them in the sink that was already full of spring water. Nina washed and Scarlet dried, stacking them carefully on the table.  
As they worked Nina asked about her life in the village, and how she had come to live there. Scarlet told her about how she had lived with her mother, her father having died or left (her mother was never clear on that) when she was an infant. There had just been the two of them until Mr Mouser had shown up meowing at their door on Scarlet’s eighteenth birthday. He had quickly become part of their little family and when Scarlet’s mother had died six months ago and she had decided she needed a change of scenery, too many memories in their little cottage, she had taken him with her.  
“I was lucky to find my cottage here, and was getting by taking in sewing and growing good roots for dyeing, until my neighbours decided it was my fault their gardens weren’t growing” she sighed  
“Your cat has been your faithful companion through all your troubles?”  
“Oh yes. He is the best cat! He always seems to know when I need comfort, and I have never had trouble with mice nibbling at my stores”  
“Well, I think we are done here. Thank you for your help. I would like to meet Mr Mouser. Would you mind that?”  
“Of course you may! Mr Mouser does love to be petted. And look, here he is!”  
The cat walked into the kitchen his tail flicking casually from side to side. He twirled around Scarlet’s ankles purring loudly and she picked him up,  
“Would you like to play with mistress Nina?” she cooed  
Mr Mouser meowed loudly as if in agreement and Scarlet handed him to Nina  
“You are a handsome fellow aren’t you?”  
she tickled him under his chin and he looked up at her and blinked his eyes twice,  
“Scarlet, why don’t you find Tatianna and see if there is anything else you can do today. I am sure she has plenty to get up to. I will keep Mr Mouser company for now”  
Scarlet happily left them to it and went in search of her friend.

Tatianna was in her bedroom surrounded by various items of clothing rifling through the trunk at the bottom of the bed. She looked up as Scarlet entered the room,  
“Scarlet! How went the washing up?”  
“I enjoy helping, and am glad to as a guest here. Mistress Nina was most pleasant. I believe she has fallen in love with Mr Mouser! Might I ask what is going on here?”  
Tatiana threw a shawl from the trunk with a frustrated air  
“I am trying to sort through my clothing so that I may share more fairly with you until we are able to fetch your belongings. I seem to have many shawls and not much else!” she laughed  
Scarlet was concerned at the idea of returning to the village to fetch her things, but she let that pass for now,  
“That is most kind of you, but I do not need much I assure you, and I am a competent seamstress. I am sure I could create something from your many shawls! I do not wish to be impertinent, but why do you not perform the magic I witnessed in our cell and produce more clothing? That is certainly something I would gladly see again!”  
Tatianna smiled,  
“I am gratified that you found it impressive. In all honesty I impressed myself! It is a very hard spell to perform. The hardest of all magic is to make anything appear from the ether. Witches are born, but our skills and magic abilities must be learned and practised. We are all always learning”  
Scarlet sat next to Tatiana on the floor and began sorting through the garments strewn around them,  
“It must be wonderful learning such things” she sighed “How amazing you all are! I feel so privileged to be getting to know you”  
Tatianna looked curiously at her,  
“We are lucky to have found you. Every coven needs a seventh”  
Scarlet looked up, surprised  
“But surely to be a member of the coven, I would have to be a witch! You said yourself, that witches are born, and I was just born a maid to an ordinary, but wonderful mother”  
She held up some shawls and an old skirt  
“I think I could make a good dress from these, if I may?”  
“Of course, of course my dear”  
Tatianna allowed the change of subject and busied herself finding some thread and a needle for Scarlet. She lit the lamp and left her to her sewing, promising to be back in time to fetch her for lunch.

Nina was still in the kitchen sitting on the floor with Mr Mouser curled on her lap and Tatianna joined her, gently petting the cat who purred contentedly.  
“So what do you make of our Mr Mouser?”  
“He is a handsome cat is he not? And a clever one too. He solved all the little puzzles I set for him. He even sniffed out the paper on which I wrote his mistress’s name”  
Tatianna and Nina’s eyes met across the cat who still slept peacefully  
“He did? And dare I ask if you have been able to communicate with him?”  
Nina carefully roused the cat from her lap and stood up, groaning a little at the stiffness in her knees  
“He has not yet spoken to me, but I believe he could. He is wary of strangers, even though we are sisters, so long has he been alone with his mistress”  
“We need to tell Yvie this”  
“We do. It seems your instincts were correct Tatianna. Of course there will need to be more assurance than the fact that she seems to have acquired her own familiar without thought or spell!”  
“The Oddities?”  
“Indeed. But let us not get ahead of ourselves. I will take the news of what I have discovered to Yvie and we will see what she decides”

Tatianna could barely contain her excitement. She had felt an infinity with Scarlet from the moment she had arrived unceremoniously in her cell. She had gone to the village to cause some mischief in some wild hope that she might force the humans to look at witches differently, and now it seemed that she had not only made a new friend, but might even have found someone to complete the coven!  
She practically skipped back to her room. She burst through the door and found Scarlet still sitting in the lamplight sewing. She looked up smiling and held up the dress she was almost finished making,  
“What do you think?”  
“Well, you were not joking when you said you were a seamstress! I have been gone barely a moment and you have made a whole dress!”  
Scarlet laughed modestly  
“It is not quite complete yet, and I have really only made a bodice for the skirt”  
Tatianna took her hand  
“Regardless, these are skills which would be most useful to the sisters. Should you stay. But you have been sitting alone for long enough! Lets go and see if we can help prepare for dinner”  
“You ladies are always looking for ways to help one another and be useful to your household.”  
“Believe me when I say that we are unusually peaceful these last few days. Normally I do not have to search for chores! But it is true that we always work together willingly for the common good of our coven”  
As they left the room they encountered Nina in the corridor  
“Oh Scarlet, I seem to have mislaid your Mr Mouser. The silly kitty skittered off somewhere. I am sure he is in the lodge still, but you may wish to track him down. Just so we know that he is safe?”  
“Oh of course! I will find him” Scarlet hurried off whistling her special call for her cat.  
Nina pulled Tatianna aside and whispered to her  
“I have enchanted the door of a closet. If Scarlet finds him behind that door, I will be convinced that even though she seems unaware of it, Scarlet is of the sisterhood”  
“Have you spoken to Yvie yet?”  
“I am on my way to her now. Let me know if Scarlet finds the cat”  
As she turned to leave Scarlet appeared walking towards them holding Mr Mouser,  
“The silly kitty had got himself shut in a closet! He always has shown a fondness for hiding away. Haven’t you Mr Mouser?”  
she kissed his head, “Should I shut him in somewhere? I do not want to be a trouble with him getting into awkward places”  
“No, no. Do not worry. As you will always find him, I am sure he will be fine” Nina smiled, then continued purposefully on to Yvie’s room.  
Scarlet set Mr Mouser down and he strolled off in the direction of the kitchen  
“He has made himself right at home” Scarlet laughed, “It is funny because normally he is very wary of strangers”  
“Sisters are not strangers. Scarlet, may I ask whether you have ever felt that you were different from the others in your village?”  
Scarlet was surprised by the question, but she tried to answer honestly  
“I did not always fit in with the other girls as I was growing up, but without a father I was already different from them. My mother and I kept very much to ourselves, and I have always enjoyed solitary pursuits like sewing and gardening”  
“You have always had a gift for growing things?”  
“Well, yes I suppose so. My herb gardens have always been fruitful and I do seem to have a knack for knowing which roots will make the best dyes and so forth. Why do you ask?”  
Tatianna did not want to say anything before her supreme had made a judgement on what should be done, but she was becoming more and more convinced that Scarlet was a witch, and was full of curiosity about how she was so unaware of it, and whether it was possible for her to realise her potential when until now she had received no training. She brushed off the questions and gently grabbed Scarlet’s arm, pulling towards the hallway  
“Come, there will be work to be done, and we must not be slacking!”

They raced down the corridor and burst through the door to the meeting hall laughing breathlessly. Alyssa and Katya were already in there. Katya was weeping the floor while Alyssa laid out cups and plates.  
“May we help in here?” Tatianna asked  
Katya pointed her finger at the large broom and made a circular motion. The broom began to spin slowly and move in a line away from Katya, who smirked at them  
“Yes. It is so hard sweeping”  
She flicked her wrist, the broom fell to the floor and Katya picked it up and began pushing it herself again ignoring them.  
Alyssa looked over at them and seemingly in an effort to be pleasant to their guest smiled and said

“As you can see there is barely enough work here for two. Perhaps Shuga will want help in preparing the meal. As you know, she does go rather over the top!”  
“That is true, and I don’t believe she has started yet, as Scarlet and I were just in the kitchen. We will go there”  
Alyssa gave them a nod and continued arranging the table wear with a bored air.  
Tatianna and Scarlet headed back to the kitchen, and found it still deserted.  
“I have a feeling our sisters have begun preparing the hall a little prematurely” laughed Tatianna “This is what happens when we have a quiet period. Let’s go check the spell room. I imagine we will find Shuga there”

Shuga was in the spell room sorting through the plants Tatianna and Scarlet had delivered to her earlier. She had a pot hanging over a flame and an eerie green and purple mist wafted around it. She looked up as they walked in,  
“Oh, hello my favourite gatherers. As you can see I am already reaping the benefits of your efforts”  
She indicated the simmering pot  
“What are you making?” Tatianna asked, peering into the pot  
“This will be, I hope, a fertilizer to encourage the growth of the blue star flower that you found, Scarlet my dear. They are very rare, but useful in spells that enhance psychic ability. I have concentrated the root with some other potent ingredients. It is an experiment” she laughed gently  
Scarlet was fascinated by the thought that the little plant she had found could be so powerful.  
“What kind of psychic abilities does it help?”  
“Oh, telepathy, and the detection and interpretation of auras particularly, but a draught made from the petals will help hone any of the powers of the mind for those with the natural ability”  
“Does it help your vibeology?”  
Shuga laughed again,  
“Well sister Tati, you know I am well versed in the art of vibeology, but yes, even I can benefit from a boosting draught!”

While Tatianna and Scarlet watched Shuga work in the spell room, Nina was sitting in Yvie’s room looking earnestly at her across the table  
“The cat is definitely a familiar”  
“Mouser! Familiar” squawked Envy flapping his wings  
Nina gave the raven a hard stare before continuing  
“Thank you Envy. As I was saying, I have no doubt of it. Mr Mouser is a familiar and was drawn to Scarlet for a reason. What I am not sure of is whether either the cat or the maid are aware of what they are. You know Scarlet found the blue star flower?”  
Yvie leaned back in her chair disturbing the raven who flew up onto a beam. She stretched her long legs out and laced her fingers together across her chest.  
“You believe that Tatianna finding her was not coincidence? That forces have bought her to our coven that has been lost without it’s seventh?”  
Nina nodded slowly,  
“I do. But I am also aware that we cannot just assume that our instincts and hopes make it true. You are the Supreme, what is your word on it?”  
“I have ben watching her since she arrived.” Yvie waved her hand across the table surface where and image of the spell room appeared,  
“She has been very accepting of our ways for a human, and already seems like a sister. I agree that it can not be coincidence, but we must proceed carefully. We must task her with the Seven Oddities, two of which she has already completed without knowing it, the finding of the flower and of the familiar. If Scarlet agrees to this, and the result is what we expect, then we can decide whether the maid and the cat can learn enough to be members of our coven. Should that be what they desire. We will speak to her after dinner.”

By the time the evening meal was ready to be be carried into the meeting hall the whole coven was spotless, and all the days washing was folded and put away apart from those things that needed mending. Scarlet had separated them and left them in a basket by what she already considered her sewing chair.  
As the whole coven had worked on the days chores while Shuga, having shooed everyone from the kitchen, worked on the meal, Scarlet had asked Tatianna why the witches did not just create new clothes and perform spells to sweep, scrub and dust.  
“Our gifts are precious and we work hard to learn to use them. It would be frivolous and ungrateful to use such power for menial things. That is not to say we never take a short cut. There are occasions when we are all required to co operate in the making of strong magic, and then we will hurry the basic tasks along. And of course, sometimes we have fun with it. Our Supreme is very strict about us not taking advantage of our gifts, and being humble about our position.”  
“I must admit your coven seems to demonstrate better principles than I encountered in either of the villages I have lived in. I am sure that many of those so keen to decry witches would not hesitate to use magic to gain advantage over one another given the chance!”  
Tatianna smiled, her eyes twinkling  
“You are quite correct Scarlet, my dear. I have long believed this to be true! Being born sisters, we learn that magic is a powerful responsibility to carry and we would never use it lightly or selfishly. But do not think that we are all warmth and weakness either, my dear. We can and do use it to fight and protect ourselves if necessary!  
Scarlet saw a darkness fall over her friend’s face as she spoke, but before she could try and offer some comfort for whatever hurt she was hiding Tatianna gave her self a little shake and was all smiles again  
“Come the smells of food are driving wild with hunger. Let’s go and insist Shuga allows us to help bring her feast to the hall”

Soon the coven were all seated round the table in the meeting hall. Once again the table was laden with food. Scarlet could not keep her eyes off the dishes as they were passed around. While she had never been starving, she had always lived simply and had never seen this much food in one place before. Even though she didn’t recognise much of it, the smells were delicious.  
The room was quiet apart from the sounds of eating and words of praise and thanks given to Shuga for her efforts. As everyone gradually ate their fill and chairs began to be pushed back while women rubbed their stomachs and groaned good humouredly at how full they were, Yvie stood and waited patiently for them to notice and give her their attention. When she had it she smiled and addressed them all  
“Sisters, once again Shuga has made a feast out of nothing but what we grow and find in the woods. You have spoiled us sister!”  
Shuga smiled and graciously accepted more murmured words of appreciation. Yvie gave her a moment to enjoy it then continued,  
“And now we are all satisfied and relaxing, including I hope, our guest I have a rather important announcement to make”  
Scarlet looked nervously around her, concerned that perhaps the witches had decided she could no longer stay. She stayed quiet, however, waiting for the right moment to plead her case. In so short a time she had fallen in love with this coven and the way they lived. In fact she had never felt so at home and so safe since her mother had died. She would wait and see what Yvie had to say, but she was prepared to try and change minds if necessary. She noticed that Yvie was looking intently at her and blushed, dropping her eyes to her her lap  
“I thank you, my sisters for welcoming Scarlet into our coven. I especially thank Nina and Shuga for their attentions to her, and of course Tatianna for bringing her to us”  
Alyssa and Katya looked a bit uncomfortable as all the sisters but them were singled out for praise, but Yvie smiled over at them,  
“It is not easy to trust strangers, especially after the loss of dear sister Ariel at the direct hand of the humans, and I am proud of you for putting aside your fears.  
Now, you may be aware that we have been watching Scarlet carefully, and she has unwittingly completed two of the Seven Oddities”  
There were gasps from those witches who had not been party to the tests set for Scarlet, and she herself looked wildly around having no idea what Yvie was talking about or what it meant. Tatianna grabbed her hand beneath the table and squeezed it reassuringly as Yvie continued  
“Scarlet, please do not be fearful. I have consulted with Nina and we have become convinced that you were born a witch, but without anyone in your family to guide you have grown up unaware. The cat that found you on your eighteenth birthday is, we are sure, a familiar who was drawn to you because of your birthright. Now before I continue, please tell me how you feel about this?”  
Scarlet took a deep breath and stood slowly. Looking only at Yvie fearful that she would see distrust and animosity in other faces, she spoke quietly  
“Since I met Tatianna, and came here to this coven, I have never felt so at home, and so………. right. The only person from my family I knew was my mother, and she was often vague and perhaps mysterious about her past. I always believed that perhaps there was shame around how I came to be. I always felt different, but put it to the same reason. Mistress Supreme, if you believe that I was born a witch, I believe you! But, what will it mean?”  
The room was silent as Yvie spoke again  
“Before any further assumptions can be made you will have to complete the Oddities. A series of tasks to test your natural abilities. At the end of these we will better be able to decide if you can train and use those abilities. And whether you could join a coven. Do you agree to perform the Oddities?”  
“I do” Scarlet replied and sat back down breathlessly.

After the meal everyone quietly helped to clear up. No one spoke much as they were all busy with their own thoughts about what it might mean if Scarlet was a witch.  
Scarlet especially was preoccupied, trying to think of signs from her past that might tell her whether she had always been a witch, but apart from her dubious heritage and her feeling a bit different as she was growing up, she really could not think of anything. She sighed in frustration as she poured water over dishes, and as the water splashed into the sink a memory flashed across her mind of a small bird wet and lifeless by a stream. In her minds eye she sees herself scooping it gently into her hand, but as she struggled to remember what happened next, instinctively knowing it was important, she was roused from her thoughts by Katya, standing at her shoulder  
“So, you believe you are a sister?”  
“Um, well, of course I am not sure”  
“But you would like to be?”  
“I do not wish to upset or offend anyone, nor to claim to be anything I am not. But I am willing to go through the tests the Supreme has set to find out”  
she looked Katya directly in the eyes  
“You have all been very kind to me, and I do feel at home here”  
Katya looked a bit ashamed at her harsh form of questioning  
“I apologise if I seem unfriendly. You should understand that only a year ago we lost our sister Ariel. She was captured and killed by the humans in our old home. That is the reason we are here now. Tatianna was very close to Ariel. I fear that she is desperate to replace her, for the sake of the coven and for her own loneliness. Don’t allow her hopes to effect how you perceive yourself.”  
Scarlet stacked the last plate on the table then turned to leave the kitchen. She felt angry that Katya thought she was so easily influenced and also worried for her new friend.  
“I will try to keep my head clear” she said shortly then hurried back to Tatianna’s room.

She found Tatianna nervously pacing the floor,  
“Are you well?”  
Tatianna stopped her pacing and smiled warmly at Scarlet  
“I am perfectly well, my dear. I am merely going over the Oddities in my mind, and picturing you performing them. I am unnecessarily nervous of course”  
Scarlet giggled in a childlike way, and put her hands to her mouth to to try and keep the giggles in, her eyes wide above them. She quickly regained her composure however  
“I do beg your pardon, I believe my nerves are getting the better of me! I do not even know whether I want to be a witch, I just know I would like to stay here and I fear this will not happen if I am found to be only human”  
Tatianna took her hands and looked kindly into her eyes  
“Do you feel human?”  
Scarlet laughed again,  
“What does that feel like? How does it feel to be a witch? I do not know”  
Tatianna joined the laughter  
“You are right. How do we explain something that had always been? Are you ready to perform the Oddities, to find out one way or another?”  
Scarlet nodded firmly  
“I will be. I did assume it would not be right away!”  
She feigned panic, looking wildly around the room as if expecting the tests to appear from the corners. This started Tatianna laughing again.  
“You may relax. Yvie will begin to put them in place tomorrow. Tonight we can do as we please”  
They sat on the bed and Scarlet looked seriously at her friend  
“Will you tell me about Ariel?”

Tatianna’s eyes clouded over and she sighed deeply. At first Scarlet thought she had asked too much and Tatiana would refuse, but then her friend took a deep breath and began speaking,  
“There is not much to tell really. Our coven has only been in these woods for a year. We found this lodge abandoned and worked together to make it our home. We are happy here and this year has been peaceful, but what bought us here was tragedy and loss.  
Ariel was a member of our coven. We were the same age and were good friends from the moment we met, in fact we shared a room. We went through the Seven Oddities together and her powers of transmutation were the best that had been seen for a while.  
We both liked adventure and she shared my growing feeling that we should not have to hide from the humans while they were free to spread their lies about us. So we would venture into nearby villages in disguise to observe them, hoping to learn ways we could one day show them they had no need to fear us.  
We became friends with a family that had a small holding. The father was ill of the mind and his wife and daughters tried to look after him while still making their small holding work. Life was quite a struggle for them, and we helped in whatever ways we could without revealing our powers.  
Then one day the father disappeared. The family were panicked, fearing for his welfare and Ariel took pity on them. She used her power of transmutation to put herself where he was, (he was wandering confused in nearby marshes), and bought him back to the family home.  
To those of us watching it was as if she disappeared and reappeared with the father in an instant, and as soon as it happened I could see their eyes upon us. And those eyes were full of fear and hatred.  
I took Ariel’s hand and pulled her away, but she did not want to believe what we were seeing, until the eldest daughter pushed past us out of the cottage and began screaming for the sheriff.  
We ran, but Ariel’s efforts had exhausted her, and as we stumbled into the hills the villagers caught up with us. As they fell upon us Ariel used the last of her energies to push me out of that moment and back to the coven. I did not want to leave her and held her hand even as it faded away.  
We did not witness it, but we all felt her burn. The next day we left.  
You can see why we are wary of humans who appear friendly?”  
Tatianna tried to laugh, but it became a sob as the awful memory of the loss of her sister flooded back.  
Scarlet took her in her arms and held her tightly as they lay together on the bed and as she felt Tatianna’s breathing gradually slow into sleep, so Scarlet allowed herself to sleep, though her dreams were troubled.

When morning came the two women had both had a restless night disturbed by the tragic memory of what had happened to Ariel. It was to be an important day, however so they jollied each other along in getting washed refreshed and dressed and by the time they were heading to the hall for breakfast they were ready for the day.  
Breakfast was a much simpler affair that morning consisting of fresh fruit and bread and butter prepared by Alyssa. Still everyone set about it with gusto, thanking Alyssa for her efforts. There was an air of expectation over the room, and the simple breakfast seemed a good idea as everyone was anxious for the day and the tests to begin.  
Once the meal was finished all the women apart from Scarlet and Yvie collected up the dishes and took them to the kitchen.  
Left alone in the hall Yvie left her place at the head of the table and with Envy following took a seat next to Scarlet who was waiting nervously. Mr Mouser was twirling around her ankles purring gently. As Envy settled on the back of Yvie’s chair he squawked  
“Cat” and the cat seemed to reply with a short “Mewow”  
Yvie placed a hand over Scarlet’s and looked at her keenly  
“So Miss Scarlet, are you ready to face the remaining Oddities and the consequences of the results, whatever they may be?”  
Scarlet nodded  
“I am scared mistress Supreme, but I am ready”  
Yvie laughed gently  
“It is not unwise to be a bit fearful of the unknown, my dear, but try not to worry. We will start gently. Now, follow me to the inner chamber and we will wait for our sisters to join us”  
Yvie led the way through a door Scarlet had not noticed before in the corner of the hall. Behind the door there were steep steps reminding Scarlet for a moment of the steps to the gaol cell, but these were well lit and led to large circular room, empty apart from seven seats spread along the walls, and one lone chair next to a small round table in the centre.  
Yvie indicated the individual seat and Scarlet sat carefully in it. Yvie took a seat among the seven and smiled reassuringly  
“Relax my dear, our sisters will join us shortly and then I will reveal the first Oddity you must pass. I promise you it will be an easy one!”  
Scarlet tried to return the smile  
“If any are easy!”

They did not have to wait long before the rest of the coven were all seated around the chamber. Scarlet could barely breathe as she tried to imagine what would come next.  
Once the room was silent Yvie got to her feet  
“Sisters, before us is Scarlet, one who desires acceptance into our coven. Will you witness her trials and agree to accept whatever the result might be?”  
One by one the witches murmured their assent, then Yvie motioned for Alyssa to stand,  
“Sister Alyssa I ask you to picture a word in your mind and once it is clear to you, build a wall around it to protect it from prying minds. Once you are confident you have protected the image as best you can indicate to me by raising your hand”  
Alyssa closed her eyes and stood still and silent for several minutes, then she slowly raised her hand. Yvie turned to Scarlet,  
“Now you must attempt to see into Alyssa’s thoughts, then relate to us what you see”  
Scarlet wanted to ask how on earth she was to to do that, but she sensed that this was not a test where any help would be given. Instead she closed her eyes and breathing slowly and rhythmically began to empty her mind. Satisfied that her mind was clear, Scarlet looked from within towards Alyssa picturing a wall which she saw crumbling, stone by stone. Behind the wall she gradually bought into view a pond surrounded by thick reeds and beyond that a gnarled old tree with a rope swing hanging from it. The swing was moving gently in a breeze.  
As the picture unfolded behind her closed eyes she slowly and carefully described it out loud, oblivious to the gasp that came from Alyssa as she finished.  
Yvie stood again,  
“Sister Alyssa is this the image you made and protected?”  
“It is mistress Supreme”  
Scarlet had not yet opened her eyes and it seemed her mind was still searching for she heard the thoughts of the other witches as they exclaimed to themselves at the complicated picture Alyssa had made and how quickly Scarlet had found it. Loudest of all was the thought from Alyssa  
“Was I wrong?”  
Scarlet snapped her eyes open and the thoughts drifted away. She looked up to see Yvie smiling broadly at her  
“Congratulations, you have passed the Oddity of telepathy. How do you feel?”  
“Absolutely fine” Scarlet replied honestly  
“Excellent. Then we shall waste no time. Next, the Oddity of telekinesis!”

Yvie nodded to Nina who went across the chamber and entered a small door to what looked to Scarlet like a closet or store room. Nina closed the door behind her, and Yvie faced Scarlet again  
“Behind that door is an object. It sits on a table much like this one. Without leaving your seat I want you to bring that object from that table to this”  
Scarlet’s mouth dropped open and she put a hand delicately to her chin to close it as her wide eyes looked at Yvie.  
Yvie smiled and nodded, holding her hands in invitation. So once again, Scarlet closed her eyes and sent her mind out. She put one hand on the table next to her and pictured her other touching the table behind the door. Tiny beads of sweat appeared on her brow as she concentrated on seeing what was on that table. The chamber around her was silent as everyone waited to see what would happen, then it seemed as though a crackle of electricity shot across the ceiling and Scarlet gasped and slumped back in her chair. On the table next to her was a stone carving of a woman holding a dagger.  
Yvie gently raised Scarlet’s head as Nina came back into the chamber and walked over to the table  
“Sister Nina, is this the object you placed in the hidden room?”  
“It is mistress Supreme”  
“Congratulations Scarlet, you have passed the Oddity of telekinesis. How do you feel?”  
“Mistress Supreme. I am suddenly exhausted, and a little frightened. I do not know how I did that!”  
Yvie took her hands and knelt down so that their eyes were level,  
“This was a difficult test. Stone is hard to move and it was in an enchanted space. You have done very well, working only with an instinct drawn from deep within you.”  
she winked jovially at Scarlet  
“There are spells that make this power much easier! But, we will come to that another day. Sisters I think we will all agree that some rest is needed now?”  
All the witches nodded and spoke their agreement, and Yvie called Tatianna forward as she dismissed the rest of the coven to go about their daily duties  
“Tati, take poor Scarlet for a cup of restorative tea, then perhaps you may both do some mending?”  
Tatianna took Scarlet’s hand and after taking their leave from Yvie headed back up the stairs and to the kitchen.

Yvie turned to Nina who had been patiently waiting,  
“More than we expected?”  
Nina clasped her hands to her chest in restrained excitement  
“She does not even know what she achieved today! I have never seen a young witch so naturally powerful.”  
“I agree, but we must still complete the Oddities. And we must be wary of such strong natural power. We must keep this girl in our coven so she can be taught how to use her abilities well”  
“Do you think the other sisters were aware of her strength?”  
Yvie considered the question,  
“Shuga will have sensed it I am sure. I do not believe the younger sisters were anything more than surprised that she achieved anything. For them the Oddities were just as hard. They do not know that you set a much tougher task for Scarlet! I hope that seeing our instincts about Scarlet were correct will help the sisters be more accepting anyhow”  
“They will I am sure. Now may we get some refreshment? All this excitement is too much for me!”  
Yvie laughed  
“Of course, my dear old friend. I have some apple and elderflower cordial sitting in a cool nook in my room. Please join me”

Tatianna and Scarlet were back in her room and while Scarlet sipped on some blackberry tea, trying to look as though she was enjoying it, Tatianna sorted through a big basket of mending she had collected on their way back,  
“Pfft, it is fortunate that you are good with a needle, Scarlet! These witches are so careless with their clothes!”  
Scarlet laughed and gladly put her cup down to help go through the things,  
“So, how do you feel about the Oddities you performed this morning?”  
Scarlet thought carefully before she answered,  
“It is strange, I feel as though something has been lit up inside me and I am seeing everything more clearly now. And of course I am excited that I seem to have done well!”  
Tatianna through her arms around her pulling her into a tight hug,  
“You did do well! I could see that Yvie was excited, although she tried not to show it.”  
Tatianna released Scarlet from the hug and held her at arm’s length so she could look her in the eyes  
“Do you believe you are a witch?”  
“I, I think I must be. For how else could I have done those things? But how could I have gone so long without knowing?”  
“You grew up with no one to guide you. All witches are born with the potential to develop any number of abilities, but generally we are within a family who guide us and help those abilities develop. For whatever reason you did not have that. But your natural abilities have always been there, and perhaps being among sisters and being encouraged to bring them out has helped light you up as you describe. You are lucky now to have our supreme to guide you.”  
“And yet I am fixing hems and darning stockings” Scarlet laughed  
“Because………..?”  
“Because I must learn to be humble? And that I should only use powers for special things?”  
Tatianna smiled  
“Something like that”  
They carried on working quietly until Nina appeared at the door  
“Are you rested, Scarlet my dear? Yvie thought one more Oddity before lunch? Then you may rest until tomorrow”  
Scarlet was excited to see what else she might be capable of and despite the unpleasant taste of the blackberry tea she did feel restored.  
“Of course! I am ready”  
“Good. Then you will both join us in the spell room”

When Tatianna and Scarlet got to the spell room all the other witches were already waiting there. Shuga stood at the table which had been cleared of much of the paraphernalia that had been there last time Scarlet had been in the room. Instead there was a candle burning, over which hung a small pot. Surrounding it were four dishes each containing an ingredient such as leaves and strange powders Scarlet could not identify  
“Scarlet, you must now perform the Oddity of created magic. Using only the tools and ingredients on the table you will create a spell of your choosing”  
Shuga stood back from the table and joined the other witches lining the walls waiting to see what Scarlet would achieve.  
Scarlet stood quietly for a moment looking at all the things on the table while everyone else watched her silently. Feeling under pressure Scarlet feared this would be the test she failed. Everything on the table looked so strange, she could not even imagine creating one of her dyes from it.  
As she though about being in her own kitchen gently simmering various plants to make new colours, it felt as though she was taken over and her hands began to pick ingredients and add them to the pot. As she stirred them over the low burning candle words she didn’t even know she knew fell from her lips.  
Scarlet slowly came back to herself as she placed the bowl on the table and looked into the liquid that swirled inside. She beckoned Yvie to join her and together they watched as the liquid cleared and they saw the village, the outside of Scarlet’s cottage to be precise and standing there were her neighbour, the gaoler and the witch finder. Voices could not be heard, but it was obvious an argument was happening. It seemed to be something to do with the cottage as the neighbour kept gesturing towards it while shouting angrily in the midst of the gaoler and the witch finder who seemed to be arguing amongst themselves whilst fending off whatever accusations or demands the neighbour was making. At one point the witch finder seemed to look directly at Scarlet, hatred in his eyes. She gasped and stood suddenly away from the table as the image faded.  
Shuga, who had joined Yvie as she came to look, took Scarlet in her arms and gave her a quick hug,  
“Do not be fearful child. He may have sensed he was watched but could not see you. You have done very well indeed. With practice you will be able to make voices heard also”  
Yvie turned to the waiting witches and announced  
“Congratulations. You have passed the Oddity of created magic. You have now successfully performed five of the Seven Oddities. The last two will be set over the next day or two. Now who is preparing dinner today?”  
Katya responded that it was her turn and apologised in advance which raised a laugh from everyone else.  
“If anyone would like to help Katya, please do. The rest of us may amuse ourselves while we wait. I think there has been enough work today”  
Alyssa volunteered to help and they all went their separate ways to wait for dinner.

In the kitchen Katya and Alyssa got on with preparing a simple meal of vegetable soup and bread rolls. As they worked Alyssa asked Katya what she thought about Scarlet now she had passed so many Oddities so easily.  
Katya paused her rough cutting of carrots and thought about it  
“I did not want to like her and did not trust Tati’s instinct in bringing her to us. But I can not deny the abilities she has shown. And in honesty she is so humble and so excited about what she is learning it is hard not to like her!”  
“I agree. I have found it hard, feeling as though Tatianna was trying to replace her friend with some stray she found! But it seems she was right, and it will be good for our coven to be complete once again”  
The two witches were relieved to be able to give up their mistrust and suspicion of their guest and the atmosphere was light as they continued their work.

In Tatianna’s room Scarlet was tidying the mending they had been working on earlier, sorting the finished things from those still waiting to be fixed. She folded and stacked in baskets as Tatianna laid on the bed and watched,  
“Why don’t you sit a minute? You will make me uncomfortable in my room if it becomes too tidy!”  
Scarlet laughed and joined her friend on the bed  
“I may need to request my own room. This disorder makes my head ache!”  
“My, you are becoming comfortable!”  
Scarlet’s smile faltered  
“You think I am too sure of myself? Oh dear, I certainly do not wish to presume acceptance. I have let my successes go to my head!”  
Tatianna sat up and took Scarlet’s hand, squeezing it gently  
“My dear, do not fret. I was attempting humour. Badly it seems! You have every right to feel successful and I am convinced not one member of this coven will now doubt you belong here. Now, let me help you finish this tidying, for I would be sad to lose my new room mate”  
The good mood restored, the women worked happily together tidying the room. Scarlet enjoying seeing it become organised and Tatianna feeling joy at having a friend to share her space with. Even if she had to sacrifice her preferred disorder for it.

At dinner everyone quietly ate their soup. Conversation was subdued as it seemed no one wanted to be the first to mention the Oddities and how Scarlet had surpassed all expectation so far.  
Yvie watched the coven interestedly trying to gauge how they all felt and they all felt her eyes on them.  
Eventually Katya broke the silence  
“Scarlet, I wish to apologise to you for my rather lack lustre reception of you. I hope you understand our fears around humans, but I see now you are truly a sister and I am glad to share this table with you. And um sorry about the soup”  
“Your soup is delicious Katya, and I thank for it. I thank you also for your apology although it was not at all necessary. I have felt welcome here since the moment I arrived”  
A small round of applause went around the table and Yvie felt the need to intervene, even though she was pleased to see all the sisters in unity  
“My dears, I must remind you that Scarlet has yet to complete the Oddities, and it is a bit premature to welcome her into the sisterhood as yet”  
There were some murmurings around the table and Yvie held up her hand to silence them,  
“It warms my heart to see such unity among you, my sisters, and I am delighted at Scarlet’s progress through the tests, but I am sure you agree that tomorrow when the final two have been passed will be the appropriate time for celebration”  
There were nods of agreement from the women and they all got on with their meal.  
When it was finished Yvie sent Scarlet to her room, reminding her she had a big day tomorrow and should rest. She then volunteered everyone else to clean up and prepare the lodge for the next day.

Scarlet woke early the next morning. She felt anxious and on edge, as if she was full of excess energy that wanted to burst out of her. She quietly paced the room, unable to sit still, but not wanting to wake Tatianna before she was ready.  
Pausing by the wash bowl she splashed refreshing cold water on her face and attempted to tame her wavy brown locks, but her hair had a mind of it’s own and frizzed around her head. She laughed quietly at her reflection in the polished mirror and thought that this was the most she had looked like her old idea of a witch.  
Tatianna stirred beneath the blankets  
“Scarlet, you are awake already?”  
“Oh I am sorry I woke you. I seem unable to stand still this morning!”  
Tatianna sat up, untangling herself from the bedding she patted the spot beside her  
“Dip the brush into the water and come over here. I will tame your hair and calm your nerves”  
Scarlet did as instructed, sitting with her back to Tatianna. She found herself gradually relaxing as Tatianna moved the brush over her hair and hummed a quiet and gentle tune. Just as Scarlet’s eyes began to close Tatianna stopped brushing and she snapped awake again  
“My goodness, you almost put me to sleep” she giggled  
“Well, my brushing skills are famous for their relaxing properties. That and a little calming spell”  
Scarlet turned around and slapped Tatianna playfully on the arm  
“That was sneaky! I did not know we could work magic on each other!”  
Tatianna smiled inwardly as Scarlet unknowingly referred to herself as a witch, but she did not draw attention to it. Instead she returned the gentle slap and for a while the two young women tousled and play wrestled on the bed, until Tatianna, flushed and laughing called a truce  
“Enough, I beg you. I do not wish to have to tame your wild locks again!”  
They tidied themselves up, and once washed and dressed made their way to the hall for breakfast.

It was Nina’s turn to provide the meals and it was a hearty breakfast of acorn porridge and strong chicory coffee. Everyone knew the hardest of the Oddities were to be performed today and felt grateful for the fortification.  
As the meal came to an end Yvie stood  
“If we are all in agreement I believe we can leave the clearing up until later, just this once. I sense Scarlet is anxious to see what tests await her, and I must confess to I too am in anticipation for the results!”  
There was no argument from anyone and Yvie led the way down into the chamber.

Once all the witches were seated around the walls Scarlet and Yvie stood together in the centre of the chamber. The table and seat had been removed and in their place was an empty cauldron  
“Scarlet you must now attempt the Oddity of pyrokenisis. Bring fire to this cauldron, being careful to keep it safely within”  
Once again Scarlet wanted to ask how she could do such a thing, but was aware that no help would be given. She gave a brief nod and Yvie took her seat among the rest of the coven.  
Scarlet stood looking into the cauldron for a while. As she stared into the cold empty black space she began to worry that no feeling would come over her this time and it would be at this point she would fail. She imagined having to leave the coven and go back to the village where her neighbour was clearly trying to take her cottage, then realised that she could not go back because even if she failed the Oddities she would still be called a witch there. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek as she pictured herself alone trying to start again in a strange place, but even as the tear dried she pulled herself up with a determined frown. She would not give up!  
Scarlet looked into the cauldron again and cleared her mind of any thoughts apart from that of a flame. She pictured it glowing in the bottom of the cauldron and as she saw it in her minds eye her hands began to feel hot, her fingers tingling and she instinctively held them over the empty space. Her eyes were still closed as she felt her hands become hotter and it felt as though the heat was channelling through her fingers and dripping from them into the cauldron. She was scared to open her eyes in case she had conjured the feeling from her imagination, so desperate was she to succeed, but then she heard whispers from the watching witches and made herself look. A small fire was burning in the base of the cauldron and as she fixed her gaze upon it the flames grew stronger. A ripple of applause went around the chamber and Scarlet felt the positivity coming from all women watching as Yvie joined her again,  
“Congratulations Scarlet, you have passed the Oddity of pyrokenisis!”  
Yvie waited for the cheers to die down then continued  
“I can see this was a hard test for you. I would like to complete the Oddities today, but he hardest one is the last. Scarlet are you prepared to do this last test today. I will give you some time to rest first of course.”  
Scarlet was buoyed by her success and the feeling that all the cove now accepted and supported her. She agreed enthusiastically amongst more cheers.  
Yvie quieted the room and sent the witches to their daily chores, instructing Scarlet to rest. Tatianna happily was excused from her chores as she was to keep Scarlet company and fetch her restorative tea. She linked her arms round Scarlet’s as they walked back to her room  
“I could get used to this” she laughed

After drinking as much of the tea as she could stand Scarlet lay on the bed and Tatianna lay next to her. They looked up at the rafters their arms lightly touching as the spoke quietly about the Oddities already passed and the last one to come. Tatianna couldn’t tell Scarlet what it would be, but repeated that it would be the hardest.  
Scarlet turned to face Tatianna  
“If I pass the last Oddity, will I become part of the coven?”  
“It is not a given, no. You will have to be invited and accept. But I am sure Yvie will invite you, she seems very excited by you!”  
“Oh I do hope so. And of course I would accept. If I pass the last test of course”  
“You will. Scarlet, you are a very talented witch. I can’t believe you have gone so long without any sign!”  
Scarlet blushed and giggled  
“You are too kind, but I would be dishonest if I did not agree that I have done well at these challenges and I have sensed that Yvie is surprised that I have done as well as I have. I almost feel more like a witch now. It is as if this feeling has been waiting in side me for a catalyst to light it. That was you, Tatianna”  
The two women hugged warmly, parting reluctantly to get ready for the final Oddity as they heard the rest of the coven moving in the direction of the chamber.

Once again the chair was in the centre of the room and Scarlet went straight to it, sitting down to wait for Yvie and whatever task she bought to her.  
She did not have to wait long as Yvie strode across the floor and stood before her.  
“Scarlet are you ready to perform the final of the Seven Oddities, the Oddity of Transmutation, where you must move your physical form from one place to another?”  
Scarlet took a deep breath then stood and faced the Supreme,  
“I am ready”  
“Then this is what you must do. Before the sand has run through the timer you must move from here and reappear in a place of your choice within the lodge”  
She turned an old sand timer standing on the table over and stood back.

Scarlet stood completely still, her hands at her sides, her eyes closed and pictured the rooms in the lodge. She saw herself in the spell room and the kitchen and lying on the bed in Tatianna’s room. She felt a strong pull there and felt that it would be easy to put herself there where she was so comfortable and happy. But she did not want it to be easy so instead she pictured herself in Yvie’s room, seeing herself crouching through the strange little door way and standing in front of the big table. Scarlet felt a strange shift within herself and slowly opened her eyes. She was there! Right in front of Yvie’s table. She smiled to herself and waited patiently to be found.  
There were gasps of excitement around the chamber as Scarlet winked out of sight. Yvie clapped her hands and sent the witches to hunt her down.  
Alyssa was the first through the crooked door into Yvie’s room, the last place anyone had looked. She grasped Scarlet’s hands  
“Well done, sister!”  
The rest of the witches crowded into the room, making room for Yvie to approach Scarlet,  
“Well sister, you made little of that final task, and I appreciate your nerve choosing my room to make your reappearance”  
Scarlet smiled as laughter filled the room  
“Thank you Mistress Supreme”  
“And now, as all the sisters are in agreement that you are a witch, and one worthy of joining our coven, I will ask you if you will become our seventh, and abide by our rules and way of living, working only for the greater good?”  
Scarlet bowed her head and made a curtsey to the supreme  
“I will gladly be the seventh of this coven and will be honoured to serve the greater good with my sisters here”  
Cheers erupted round the room and Scarlet was grabbed and hugged by all the sisters, until Tatianna found her way to her and gave her the biggest hug of all. Yvie beamed at her joyous sisters  
“Now, someone has to prepare lunch and I believe it is time Tatianna and our new sister Scarlet finally did some real work! So off you go my dears”  
Nothing could have dampened the mood and The two friends gladly set off to see what they could achieve in the kitchen,  
“Business as usual for the rest of you, and tomorrow now we are complete again, we will see what comes!”


End file.
